Goodbye
by Shadow Elf Warrior
Summary: Based on the scene from Vayne's ending. Vayne's thoughts as he prepares to sacrifice himself to save his friends. SPOILER ALERT! Character death.


**_AN: I know I should be working on my other fics, but this one's been bugging me since I played this game, so here we go. I've completed the game and gotten all the endings, but this is the only one that's given me a fic idea._**

**_WARNING! SPOILERS FOR VAYNE'S ENDING!!_**

"Normal talking"

_Vayne's thoughts/talking to the other power inside him._

**Other Power talking (the one inside Vayne)**

* * *

It was pain that awoke me. Pain strong enough that it made me collapse to the ground, unable to hold myself up. Groaning softly as my mind became aware once more, I slowly forced my arms to come up and push away from the ground. Opening my eyes was... hard, because somehow I knew... knew that something had happened and I wasn't going to like it, whatever it was.

"Vayne! Are you alright?" Nikki's voice was the first of many that I heard, asking about my state.

Despite the pain fogging up my mind, I was easily able to figure out that I had attacked the very people I had wanted to protect. Despite that, I had to ask.

Anna confirmed my deepest fear.

They all had injuries covering their bodies, although the two with the worst seemed to be Flay and Nikki. Not terribly surprising considering the two of them don't really care about defense that much. Still, at least they defeated me before too much damage had been done. A soft smile lit on my face for that small gift.

Suddenly, the room began shaking. Through my connection to it I could feel that the space I had created was beginning to crumble, what was left of my powers insufficient to hold it together.

Nikki leaned forward anxiously. "We need to get out quickly. Can you stand?"

"... Yes..." Suddenly, I froze. I knew, without knowing how exactly, that there wasn't much time left. "No."

Nikki growled, her beast-half showing through in her aggravation. "Well, which is it?"

If I wanted to save them I had to get them out of here. "There's something I have to take care of. You guys go on ahead."

They all protested but I insisted.

Flay put his hand on my shoulder, making me look up at him. "You better not be planning on doing something stupid."

He knew. I didn't even have to see the look in his eye to tell me that. He knew that I was planning to...

Mentally shaking my head, I forced myself not to think about it. "Don't worry. I can't do anything with everyone around... So please." _Leave me. Let me do this. For you... all of you._

The room's shaking increased to dangerous levels. Time was running out. If they didn't go now, they'd all be trapped forever.

Flay sighed. "There's no time to argue. Do it fast."

Philo had tears in her eyes. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

I smiled, answering truthfully. "Yeah." I didn't say what I was really thinking. _It probably won't be in the way you're hoping, but I will be alright. Once this is taken care of and you're all safe_.

Nikki nodded. "Okay. We'll head back now, but..."

Roxis cut her off, scowling fiercely at me. "We'll be waiting for you. You better come back!" Unsaid was that he really wanted to punch me for putting them all through this and that he planned to once they'd reached safety.

Turning, they all left. Philo looked back for only a moment. I waited until they'd taken the transporter out of this lowest room before letting myself fall back to my knees.

"Ow..."

**Pretty tough, aren't you? But you can barely stand. **The voice of my other half spoke to me.

_Yeah, but... I didn't hurt them._

**I thought it was impossible to stop our power. **He frowned sadly. **Change of heart at the last minute? That's playing dirty.**

I lowered my eyes, clutching my side in agony. _The only reason I wanted to disappear... was so I couldn't hurt anyone. But I nearly hurt the ones I care for most..._ Despite the fear of being alone, my resolve to do what was necessary didn't waver. _Now I can wish from the bottom of my heart. With this space, I wish to..._

My other half chuckled lightly. **You don't have to say it. I already know.** Of course he did. After all... we were the same being. **All you need to do is wish. You have the power to make it come true. Though, there isn't much of it left.**

I smiled. _That's alright. This is the last time anyway._ I suddenly realized that it wasn't just my own conscious that I was condemning, but that of my other half as well. Guilt ran through me. _... Sorry._

A smile lit up the face of the power and a laugh ran through my mind. **It's kinda strange getting an apology from myself**. I felt like laughing myself. It was a bit odd, I guess. He calmed. **Well, it's time...**

Allowing the power to begin escaping, I collapsed to the ground. My mind drifted to my friends, praying that they managed to escape before the exit was sealed off. Maybe my other half could tell me... No... It was too late.

He was gone.

I no longer had any powers left... I was just a husk waiting to move on.

"Meow."

Sulpher's voice rang out from the silence. Struggling to raised my head a bit, I saw Sulpher sitting by my side as though he hadn't a care in the world.

"Sulpher... why?" Attempting to push myself up failed miserably and I fell back down. "You have to get outta here."

"Meow. Mew." He sounded determined, but I couldn't understand a word he was saying. To me, that truly showed that my powers were gone. My bond with him was gone, leaving an empty void in its place.

"Mrrreow..." There was a sort of sadness in his voice. Was he sad that I was going to die? Could he be upset with me for giving up.

"Sulpher... I'm sorry."

"Mew." Giving me a lick across my nose, he settled down by my head.

Understanding dawned on me and a brilliant smile lit up my face. He didn't want me to die alone. He wanted my last moments to be with someone who had cared about since the day I was... well, created. "Thanks." My first friend, from as far back as I could remember... He wanted to stay with me despite the knowledge that we would both die here. My thoughts drifted to my friends and the memories we had made.

The promised I was forced to break...

_Philo... I know I said I'd find a cure for you, but it looks like I'll be unable to fulfill my promise. But Roxis and Anna are quite resourceful. Maybe they can help you with your illness._

_Nikki... You came to this school to find a husband. With your personality, I doubt it will take too long before you find someone to love you. Doubtless you'll find happiness somewhere._

_Pamela... I hope you find what you were looking for before you died and were chained to the school. Until then, I'm sure many students are going to be haunted by you quite well. _

_Flay... *sigh* Try not to go too crazy with the whole Hero of Justice thing. I admire your desire to help people in need, but you need to learn a little tact first._

_Roxis... I know you had your mind set on defeating me one day. I'm sorry to take that goal away from you._

_Anna... I pray that everything will work out in your goal to become a marvellous swordswoman. Just, try to rein in that imagination of yours. *chuckle* You tend to let it get out of control a little too much._

_Muppy... I'm not really sure what to say to you. You didn't really get involved with any of the others and we didn't know much about you except that you came from another country and were stranded here when your ship broke. I hope you get it fixed soon._

My eyes drifted shut... for the last time.

Minna... Please...

Forgive me

* * *

**_AN: So what did you all think? It's my first fic for a game instead of an anime, so I'm a little anxious. Lemme know what you all thought._**

**_(by the way, if anyone knows how to get through the bonus dungeon, feel free to give me some pointers. I've got a few elemental cores, but it's not doing anything for me)_**


End file.
